


Your Turn

by Omninerd90



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood Play, Cuddling, Dominance, F/M, Flogging, Half Elf, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Orgasm Control, Paladin, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sorceress, Submission, Switching, high elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omninerd90/pseuds/Omninerd90
Summary: This is a quick smutty oneshot of my character, a high elf shadow sorceress named Vanya, and a friend's character, a big half-elf himbo Paladin named Arthur.  It started as a crackship and this story kind of pushed us all into full-on ship territory because the dynamic between these two is just too damn good.





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So I wanted to be able to post something for my regular readers because I know it has been *quite* a while since the last updates on my Fallout fics. This year has been a tough one writing-wise; the demands of my new job and prepping for a new baby in the household (not mine, my brother's) haven't left me a lot of time or energy to work on my fics.
> 
> This is something that I've had written for quite a while but haven't shared outside my DnD party until now. 
> 
> For those of you who are waiting for the Fallout fics, I *promise* I am working on them, it is just incredibly slow-going. But both stories will be finished in time.
> 
> For reference, Arthur is your typical tall, muscular, very attractive half-elf. His creator describes him as "Strong of arm, pure of heart, and dumb of ass." He is very pure and sweet but also not very intelligent.
> 
> Vanya is an unusually short high elf (only about 5' tall), with very pale skin, white hair, and a bit of an anger problem. Because they are referenced in this story, she has cursed mummy wraps that are bound around her torso and they work a lot like Doc Ock arms.
> 
> Any inside jokes/references will be explained in my end comments.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little bit of plot-less smut, and let me know what you think in the comments!

“Vanya…” Arthur’s voice was a hoarse plea. “Vanya… please…”

The petite elf grinned as she straddled his waist. Arthur was nearly twice her weight, but the enchanted mummy wraps that bound her torso pinned him with ease. The paladin struggled fruitlessly, spread-eagled amidst the dark bedding.

“I don’t know that you’ve earned it,” Vanya replied, tracing a finger down the baby-fine hairs on his chest. She caught a nipple as she passed and pinched it, hard, making him cry out.

“P-please…”

She chuckled at the desperation in his voice. “Not a very holy thing, is it, Paladin? What you’re asking for.” She leaned in close, pausing to draw her tongue over fresh scratch marks she’d made in his skin just moments ago. His entire body shuddered. “You taste like fear and sin, Arthur.”

She bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. She was rewarded with another scream.

“I’m… sorry!”

“Don’t be.” She drew back to look into his face. She caught the way his eyes followed his blood dripping from her mouth and smirked. “It’s delicious.”

Arthur’s muscles strained as he pulled once more against his bonds. “Vanya, I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

“You’ll last as long as I say.” She nipped lightly at his bottom lip before sitting back. She reached behind her to caress his cock with a feather-light touch, and he groaned. “You remember what happened the last time you came without my permission.”

He did remember. Some of the marks on his back were still healing.

Her touch grew firmer, her hand wrapping around his shaft now. The sensation made his hips buck. She was careful to stay perched on her knees without allowing any other part of their bodies to touch. Her hand slid slowly, agonizingly up and down; her eyes stayed locked on his. They had been at this for well over an hour already. It was torture.

“Vanya…” Arthur’s breath hissed through his teeth as she squeezed. “Gods, please, I’ll do anything!”

She gave a low, pleased hum. “Anything’s a lot.”

“Anything!”

Her laugh echoed through the room. “I’m going to remember you said that.”

At last she pushed herself back, replacing the cool touch of her hand with the tight pressure of her pussy. She rocked back and forth in a leisurely rhythm on top of him; a small moan slipped past her lips as she did. Despite her teasing, Vanya frequently assured him that he was “gifted”... which he didn’t quite understand, but took to be a good thing. Every little noise and expression she surrendered at these times felt like a secret present, just for him. No one else got to see her this way.

Well, no one he knew, anyway.

As she continued to ride him, a tendril of her mummy wraps reached out to grab a slender glass object from the table nearby. When her movements began to speed up, she drew it close and forced it inside of him.

Arthur screamed and jerked at the brief sting, but they’d done this before. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time. Arthur didn’t know much about sex, but he was certain it wasn’t done that way; Vanya had insisted otherwise. She’d tied him down and worked the glass object inside him until he came from that alone. It had hurt a lot then. Now, it only stung for a few seconds before it was replaced by that satisfyingly _ full _ feeling and a familiar throbbing pleasure.

Arthur’s breathing became ragged as Vanya continued her ministrations. She hadn’t told him to come yet, and he was trying so hard not to, but…

“Ahhh!  _ Arthur _ !”

Vanya threw her head back as a sound somewhere between a moan and a scream erupted out of her throat. He could feel her body clench around him, pulsing as her body twitched and shuddered. Her nails dug into his chest again to leave new furrows. At the same time, the room around them seemed to dim dramatically; the air chilled so suddenly that for an instant he could see their breath and the steam of sweat rising from their bodies.

Gods, he wasn’t going to be able to…

“Come for me, Arthur,” she commanded, once she had caught her breath again. “Right this instant.”

_ Thank the gods.  _

He obeyed immediately. His hips bucked up into her as hard as he could manage, restrained as he was; she took him to the hilt and pushed the glass toy in as far as it would go at the same time. It pressed hard against that good spot she’d helped him find, and then everything went blank. His voice echoed against the walls of the room as he spilled inside of her. Pleasure pulled every thought from his head, seared every nerve ending. He hadn’t understood what all the fuss was about until she’d shown him this.

And then he slumped back against the bed, utterly spent.

There was a faint rustle as Vanya’s wraps retracted back around her torso. Her breath came in quick, shallow pants; her skin glimmered with sweat. The shadows on the wall danced and twisted in the dim light of the candles. He wasn’t entirely certain if they were natural, or if Vanya was doing it on purpose. He secretly hoped for the former.

Vanya shifted herself off to the side, then crawled up beside him to press her lips against his forehead. Though he enjoyed all (or at least most) of their time together, this was the part he liked the most. 

“Good job, Arthur,” she murmured. “Get some rest now… you’ve earned it.”

* * *

Arthur woke some hours later. He wasn’t certain how long he’d been sleeping… he clearly had slept hard, though, because it seemed that Vanya had already managed to change the sheets. He propped himself up on his elbows. He could see her sitting at her desk at the far side of the room, her head bent over some book. The folds of a pale green silk robe draped over her shoulders. It was one of the only not-black items of clothing she owned. Arthur liked it because it brought out the color in her eyes. 

He wrapped a blanket around his waist and stepped up behind her chair, wincing a little at the coldness of the floor against his bare feet. Vanya normally did a good job of minding the chill for him; she kept a fire going when they were together, and kept the bed piled high with blankets. She couldn’t warm up everything, though. Herself included.

“Finally awake?” she asked, her eyes still scanning the pages in front of her. “I might’ve been worried if I couldn’t see you breathing.”

Arthur laughed a little bashfully. “Guess you wore me out.”

“Another successful evening, then.”

“It’s always a successful evening with you.” He saw her shoulders tense, just a little, and then relax again. Vanya didn’t like compliments. But she was learning not to distrust them, and the fact that she hadn’t yelled or thrown him out was good progress.

For a few moments Vanya seemed content to keep on with her reading, but when Arthur continued to linger wordlessly behind her, she shut her book and turned to face him.

“Is there something on your mind, Arthur?”

He frowned, just a little. “Um… yes, actually.”

She waited for him to go on, and arched an eyebrow when he didn’t. “And that would be…?”

“It’s… err…” He rubbed his head, ruffling his already-messy bedhead. “I don’t really know how to say it.”

Vanya’s brow drew together. “I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?”

“No, no, that’s not it.” He shook his head emphatically. “No, it’s… I was actually wondering if we could… change things up a bit.”

The last few words came out extremely hesitantly. Vanya tilted her head; she looked confused.

“‘Change things up’ could mean a lot of things, Arthur. What exactly are we talking about here?”

“Well, you know how you’re normally the one in control and tying me down and all that? I was wondering if maybe I could do that… to you.”

Vanya blinked, her eyes wide. “Oh.”

Her less-than-enthused reaction made him blush and try to backtrack. “If you don’t want to then I understand, I just thought-”

“I don’t let very many people put me in that position, Arthur.”

His face felt red-hot now. “Of course. It’s okay, it wasn’t that important…”

He turned away with the intent of probably gathering up his clothes and leaving, but jumped when he felt Vanya’s cool touch on his arm.

“You remember our rules?”

He looked back at her hesitantly. “Yes.”

“And the safeword is?”

“ Andúnë ,” he replied with a solemn nod.

“Okay then.” She walked ahead of him towards the bed, her robe slipping off her shoulders to the ground as went. “Let’s see what you can do.”

He followed, eager but now suddenly very nervous at the same time. He had meant the next time they slept together, not necessarily right this second. This was happening so quickly.

“I’m… not sure where to start,” he admitted. Her standing nude in front of him wasn’t helping matters; that alone made it hard to think straight.

Mostly nude, that is. The mummy wraps never left her torso.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” she instructed, the touch of a wry smile at the edge of her lips. “I’ll willingly submit to anything you ask of me just this once. If this happens again in the future, though, I’ll expect you to earn your dominance, just like everything else. So make the most of the practice while you can.”

Arthur thought hard for a few beats. “I think… I think I’d like to tie you up, like you do with me.”

“Don’t ask me, Arthur.  _ Tell _ me.”

He took a deep breath and nodded. He had asked to do this, he’d better do his best to get it right.

“Stand here,” he told her, taking her by the waist and positioning her at the foot of the bed, facing away from him. He grabbed the ropes she had taken out earlier--silken cords, not the rough hemp they usually brought on adventures--and looped it carefully around her wrists before moving to tie the other ends around the bedposts.

“Not too high, remember,” Vanya advised mildly. “Don’t want cut off the circulation in my hands.”

He nodded and made the appropriate adjustments. He knew how to do the knots properly from the diagrams in his bible… it had been a while since he’d last looked at them, but they weren’t terribly difficult.

Once the ropes were nice and taut, he stepped back to admire his work. He knew that Vanya could really get free anytime she wanted, but the sight of her bound like that stirred him. It was easy to imagine that she was actually helpless, and he was surprised to find that he found the notion exciting. Very much so, actually.

He trailed his hands over her arms and back, tracing the lines of her lithe muscles. 

She shifted under his fingertips. “Tease.”

He smiled, even though she couldn’t see it. “You’re beautiful.”

“Is that how you mean to torment me? Make me endure all your compliments?”

He chuckled, knowing there was no real venom in her voice. For a while he was content just to touch her…she so rarely allowed it when she was in charge. He followed the lines of her shoulders and forearms, stretched taut by the ropes, and caressed down to the small of her back and the round curves of her backside. On an impulse he squeezed one of her cheeks, and she laughed.

“Get your fill now, Arthur, because if you try that outside of this room I’ll feed you to Ombra.”

He shivered; that was a real threat. She’d sicc’d the shadow hound on him before. It wasn’t a fun experience.

He moved a little closer, until he was pressed against her back. His hands migrated to her front; he kneaded her small, perky breasts while the other started its way down between her legs.

She undulated against him as he touched her, a small sigh passing her lips. No snarky comment this time. That probably meant he was doing well.

He continued to tease her, drawing circles around that spot she’d shown him, and inwardly admired the contrast of their skin pressed together. He wasn’t as dark as someone like Swift, but he still thought her pale flesh was a nice contrast against his golden-toned tan.

But while this was pleasant, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more control.

“I want you to… errr…” He hesitated, the words not feeling quite right in his mouth. “I don’t want you to orgasm. Until I say so.”

She gave a gentle snort. “Is that so? What’ll happen if I don’t listen?”

She gyrated against his hand as she spoke, and pushed her butt against him at the same time. It took the words out of his mouth for a second.

“Uhh… you’ll regret it?” he responded hesitantly.

“Oooh, I’m shaking with fear.”

He cleared his throat. “You’ll, uh, you’ll be punished! Severely.”

She dropped her head back with a sigh, eyes closed. “We’ll see.”

So he continued with his task. He stroked and rubbed, varying the patterns from time to time just like she’d taught him. Once enough of her slickness coated his hand he even dipped two fingers inside her, slowly working them in and out. It was one of the few places on her body where she was still warm.

If Vanya was trying to do as he said, she wasn’t doing a very good job. She rocked her hips back and forth, even clenching her thighs together to increase the pressure of his hand. Her breath began to speed up; little noises began to escape her, mewls and gasps and a muttered swearword or two. 

He was beginning to wonder if he should stop and pull away when he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. She threw her head back against his shoulder with a moan that shuddered through her frame.

“I told you to wait,” he admonished her, though it was hard to sound truly stern. By now he was fully hard himself; concentrating was becoming a monumental feat.

“Mmhmm, you did,” Vanya replied in a low purr. She cocked her head lazily to glance back at him. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Oh. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead.

His eyes drifted over to the bedside table, where several if Vanya’s “toys” were still on display. He knew very well the methods she used when he failed to listen.

He stepped away from her to run his fingers over the nearest object, a leather flogger that was eerily reminiscent of the Forest of Razors. He could feel Vanya’s gaze on him like a physical touch.

“So what’s it going to be, Arthur?” she asked. “I disobeyed… I should be punished for it.”

The very thought made him swallow hard. Punishing Vanya? It didn’t seem possible somehow. Like imagining Phillip walking on his hind legs.

After a moment he took the flogger into his hand and returned to his position at her back. And still he hesitated.

“You were doing so well, Arthur,” Vanya chided. “Don’t lose your nerve on me now.”

He frowned. “I… I don’t know, Vanya. I don’t think… I don’t think I could hurt you.”

He could see the curve of her cheek lift in a smile. “Sure you can.”

“No, I really don’t-“

“How many times have I hurt you, Arthur?” she asked. “I don’t just mean physically.”

He shifted; this wasn’t the direction he’d wanted this to take. “You’ve never-“

“Liar.” Her voice was soft. “How many times have I deceived you? Purposefully kept secrets? I know I’ve made decisions that have broken your heart before.” When he was silent, she continued. “You are angry, Arthur, whether you admit it or not. Now would be a safe time to express it.”

He brushed her long white hair over her shoulder. “It doesn’t seem proper, hitting a girl who isn’t trying to kill me.”

She chuckled. “I hit you first.”

That was a fair point.

When he remained frozen in indecision, he heard the whisper of her voice speaking inside his head. It was something she did to him only rarely. He could have fought off the spell, but he didn’t.

_ Hit me, Arthur. Now. _

He struck her. The tails of the flogger cracked against her back and bottom, leaving faint red lines. She twitched with a small gasp at the impact.

“Vanya, I am so-“

_ Again. _

He struck her a second time. The noise she made was breathy, like the sounds she made when he was inside her. 

And he… liked it. He immediately felt guilty about it, but he liked her making that sound. He liked the way her small body bucked when the flogger hit her. And he even felt a little drawn to the red marks it left in her skin… it made him feel possessive, sort of. As though he were marking her as his own.

He didn’t need the whisper of her spell the next time he hit her. He cracked the flogger again and again, a little harder each time. With every stroke, he was rewarded with her cries. The red lines began to blur together until her skin was more rosy than pale.

Then one hit drew blood.

He stopped with a gasp. Vanya hung motionlessly before him, her rib cage expanding with shallow breaths.

“Why did you stop?”

He could detect the faintest tremor in her voice. He couldn’t tell if that was good or bad.

“I… you’re bleeding.”

“Did I say the safeword?”

“... No.”

He carefully touched her lower back, smearing a couple crimson drops, and she shivered. Her skin was almost warm now that all her blood had been brought so close to the surface.

He dropped the flogger, ready to try something different (his wrist was beginning to get a little tired, anyway). Without really thinking about it, he drew closer and brought his lips to her shoulder. Experimentally, he rested his teeth against her skin, in the same way she had done to him hours before. She actually tilted her head away to give him better access.

And again, he was a little astonished to discover that he liked it. He could remember Lerissa being chastised for biting during quarrels when they were young. It had always seemed like an act that was childlike, or desperate; a last resort when words or skill wouldn’t work. It was none of those things now.

Encouraged, Arthur bit down harder, enjoying the give of Vanya’s flesh under his mouth. She gasped but didn’t stop him. So he increased the pressure, biting down harder and harder until he felt a little snap, and then the taste of blood coated his tongue.

He drew back for a second, startled, but the low moan that was coming from Vanya’s throat was anything but distressed. She hung her head back with her eyes hooded. Her gaze seemed faraway, like she was somewhere else. He wanted her right here with him, though, so he did something else she didn’t often permit: he kissed her.

She reacted instantly. Her back arched and she fed at his mouth, biting and pulling until his lips felt heavy and swollen. She opened her mouth to him so she could gather every little taste of her own blood off his tongue and teeth. He didn’t even mind that she had taken control of this part. He kissed her as deeply as he wanted and pressed himself against her back.

But the angle was uncomfortable; with their height difference he had to hunch considerably. He could already feel an ache in his neck. The awkward position was distracting, so he reached for one of the knives on the table and cut the ropes with quick, sure strokes.

Vanya hummed. “Those ropes were expen-“

The rest of her sentence was cut off in a small yelp when he wrapped an arm around her waist to lift her bodily up onto the bed. He pushed her shoulders forward so that she fell onto all fours, grabbed her hips, and then jerked her body against his.

Vanya ordinarily took a little time to let herself adjust to his girth, but he didn’t want to wait for that this time. He pushed inside her, groaning. Her love opening (the other words for it still made him uncomfortable) was so, so tight around him.

Vanya was making a keening, mewling noise that sounded almost like pain, but she still wasn’t stopping him. So he began to work inside of her, moving slowly at first until she was slick enough for him to be able to pick up the pace.

Once they got there he began to really drive into her, until the sounds of skin slapping against skin and strangled cries filled the room. He pumped in and out of her as fast as he could; he knew by now she liked it because she was gasping “Yes, yes, yes, oh gods Arthur  _ yes! _ ” over and over in time with his thrusts.

After a while (he honestly couldn’t tell how long they had been at it), he felt Vanya’s muscles squeeze around him a second time. A scream ripped from her throat and she clawed at the bedding until it ripped beneath her nails as she rode the waves of pleasure. The sight (and feel) of her losing control so completely sent Arthur over the edge himself; he plunged into her one final time as far as he could go, trembling violently as his seed filled her. 

Distantly he wondered if anyone else had come back home during all of this; you could probably hear their racket all through the manor. That’d be a lot of awkward explaining to do.

Both of them slumped together on the mattress. Arthur’s ears were ringing. Vanya lay half underneath him, loose-limbed and catching her breath.

“Not bad,” she purred after a few moments. She watched him with her head resting on her arm, looking very much like a pleased cat. “For your first attempt, anyway.”

“You’re okay?” he asked. “You didn’t say the safeword, so I wasn’t sure if I was…”

“Too rough?” she supplied, and he nodded. She gave his cheek an affectionate pat. “I said that I don’t often let others dominate me, not that I’ve never let it happen. Some of them would even put my skills to shame.”

His eyes widened; that was hard to imagine. And a little bit terrifying, if he were honest. He distracted himself by reaching out to the marks on her low back and shoulder. His palm began to glow with familiar warm energy.

Vanya pushed his hand away with a cluck of her tongue. “Now, now. That’s cheating.”

“Are you sure?”

She only chuckled and shook her head. With a wave of her hand she sent the cut ropes, the flogger, and the knife all floating back to their proper places. She pulled herself to the top of the bed; once she had made herself comfortable amongst the pillows, she motioned to him.

He crawled up beside her and fitted himself against her side. After intercourse was about the only time she was ever remotely cuddly, so he always took advantage of it. He rested his head on her chest to listen to the very slow thump of her heart. Once that had unnerved him; now it was soothing. Her heartbeat didn’t feel like anyone else’s; he would know it was her even if he were blindfolded. He didn’t even mind the mummy wraps. They were only a little rough against his cheek, sort of like an old blanket.

“I really did well?” he asked.

She hummed an affirmation. “How did it make you feel?”

He thought about that for a moment. “Good.”

“Good.”

“I want to do it again.” She snorted, and he hastened to add, “Not right now. But soon.”

“We’ll work on it. I won’t make it as easy on you next time, though.”

He fidgeted a little, and said, “I really like spending time with you, Vanya.”

She chuckled. “Is that what you call it?” She began to run her fingers through his hair. After a moment she confessed, “I enjoy being with you too, Arthur.”

Part of him wished she would say more than that, but with Vanya that was about as good as it was going to get. Getting her to admit affection of any kind was like pulling teeth. So he settled himself more firmly against her side and let his eyes drift closed.

One day she might leave, because everyone always leaves in the end. But for right now she was here. He’d let that be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Andúnë: Elvish word for sunset.
> 
> Arthur's "bible": His holy book was replaced in a previous campaign by a BDSM manual, and Arthur isn't intelligent enough to realize that wasn't really his actual bible. So BDSM has been a running theme for our group.
> 
> Phillip: Arthur's steed that he can summon. Full name Phillip Twilight Sparkle.
> 
> Let me know if you guys want to see more about these characters! I have other things written up for them and for our campaign in general.


End file.
